


It's knot you it's me

by myEttie



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates, Omega Jared, Porn Without Plot, blink and you miss it plot, there is so a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are mates. At least Jensen knows so. Jared seems to be oblivious....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's knot you it's me

Jared and Jensen had been best friends since they were pups. Before they presented and their statuses became obvious no one thought anything of it. Both boys had grown up to be tall, Jared maxing out at 6ft 4, and Jensen at 6ft 1. It was assumed given their size that both boys were alphas, and sure why shouldn’t the two alphas get along, they were from the same area, grew up around the same people, their families were friends, and they both loved football and pizza. 

It only got weird when half way through college Jensen presented as an alpha as expected, but Jared did not. Strange as it seemed to people the 6ft 4, football playing, pizza loving sesqhash was in fact an omega. And yes in every way, heats, self-lubrication, and the ability to house pups. Jared was thrown for a loop for sure, but the more he thought about it the more OK with it he got. He didn’t really go in for in depth self-analysis but he found he was happy, happier even than before he presented. Knowing he was an omega and all that entailed seemed like it could be the best thing.

Jensen was also thrown for a loop. He had been half in love with Jared for years. He hadn't known what to do about it, to him it was clear that his best friend was destined to be an Alpha, no one that size had ever presented as anything else. He had often found himself hoping that he, Jensen, would present as a beta or an omega, as then, well, then there would have been hope. Two alphas mating was pretty much unheard of, but an alpha and beta, that worked. An alpha and an omega pairing was generally seen as a match made in heaven, so Jensen had hoped. When he popped his knot, his heart had broken, he’d lost what hope he’d had, he hid it well, he was an Alpha, he was supposed to be delighted. When Jared presented as an omega Jensen felt like all his prayers had been answered. Only problem, Jared treated him the same as ever, Jensen could not scent any signs of attraction to him on Jared.

Jared was oblivious to Jensen’s feelings but not to his own. Jensen was the most important person in his life next to his immediate family. He knew that he loved Jensen, suspected that he probably had done for years. But as an omega he also knew that when he’d smell his mate biology would just take over. He’d hoped that after he presented he’d scent Jensen that way but he hadn't. In fact Jared wasn't sure he could scent anyone. 

When Jared’s first heat hit Jensen was away at a research thing. Locked in his dorm Jared had suffered. His skin felt too tight and he ached all over. Slick oozed from his body, as he desperately sought relief, thrusting his hips in to the air, fingers buried in his ass. It took 4 days for Jared to feel normal, all that time he’d thought only of Jensen. He was confused, his body craved his best friend, yet he couldn't scent him. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Jensen was not at a research thing, he was locked in a hotel room several miles from campus, a safe distance from Jared. He was in a rut, and felt terrible. He needed Jared more than he needed his next breath. His cock ached, the skin overly sensitive. He’d spent the past 4 days face buried in a pillow as he thrust painfully against the mattress. Jared had to be his mate, there was no way he could feel more than this for another. He wouldn't survive it.

Jared rose from his bed on shaky legs, and stumbled his way in to a pair of soft pyjama bottoms. Stripping the sheets from his bed he made his way to the laundry room. There he bundled his ruined sheets in to the machine and pressed the relevant buttons on auto pilot. 

Turning he spotted a pile of dirty laundry. He recognised the shirt on top of the pile, it was Jensen’s, he was certain. Glancing around furtively ensuring he was alone, Jared lifted the shirt to his nose, breathing deeply. His nose twitched, he was caught off guard as a massive sneeze ripped through his body. “What the fuck!” Jared exclaimed, something had shot out of his nose and was currently stuck to the wall. 

Advancing toward it cautiously Jared recognised the object as part of a q-tip. As a kid he found some scents overwhelming and would block his nose with q-tips, especially around the holidays when the scents of cinnamon and other spices got to be too much. His mom used to kill him, telling him he’d damage his sense of smell. It would seem she had a point. 

Jensen’s shirt was still in his hands, slowly Jared raised it to his nose. Taking a shallow breathe he was nearly knock on his ass by the scent. Fuck it smelt divine. Jensen’s dirty t-shirt smelt heavenly to him, so rich and spicy. Jared’s cock was hard, regardless of the fact that his heat had supposedly past. This was his mates scent, his mate. 

Pulling the shirt over his head, not caring that it was too tight Jared made his way back to their shared dorm room.

Jensen’s scent was everywhere, all over the couch, in the kitchen, everywhere. Jared whimpered he needed Jensen, needed him now. Trying his mobile proved useless, as it went straight to voice-mail. If Jensen wouldn't be coming to him, Jared would go to Jensen. Now where did that bastard say that research thing was?

It had taken a bit of rummaging in Jensen’s room but finally Jared had spotted a receipt for a local hotel, the reservation was for a week, this week in fact. Jared hoped to God that Jensen was alone. Throwing on jeans and shoes, still in Jensen’s shirt he made his way to the hotel. 

Jensen’s rut was still on going, though he thought maybe he was nearly out the other end of the thing. Nearly back to his normal self, certainly he’d have enough self-control to be around Jared soon. The loud knock on the door was the last thing he expected. 

Scrap that, seeing Jared on the other side of the door in his t-shirt was the last thing he expected. Jared’s eye’s looked wild, pupils all but swallowing up his entire iris. Jensen didn’t know what to do, instinctively he stepped back inviting his friend in, closing the door behind him. 

Jared cast his eyes around quickly, noting happily that the room was empty save for his mate. Thanking all that was holy, Jared stepped in to Jensen’s personal space, wrapping his arms tight around him, breathing in his scent, nose buried in the shorter man’s neck.

Jensen caught on quick, Jared was scenting him. Finally, finally, finally his Jared was scenting him. Not knowing what had happened to cause this pretty monumental shift Jensen was half desperate to know, and half not giving a shit so long as Jared was with him. 

“God Jensen, you smell so good, so perfect.” Jared breathed the words against Jensen’s neck. “Loved you so much, but couldn’t scent you, was so scared”

“But, but now you can scent me, right Jared?” Jensen needed to know, “How Jared?” Jensen hadn’t expected Jared to laugh at his question, he felt a bit hurt, and frowned up at Jared.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s so stupid though.” Jared began, “Remember when I was little I used to try and block my nose?”

“Yeah, your nose was so sensitive.” Jensen replied quickly. This really wasn’t making a lot of sense.

“Well, so, part of a q-tip got stuck in my nose. I literally sneezed earlier, and it, eh rather grossly popped out.” Jared finished.

“So now you can scent me?” Jensen questioned again, desperate for confirmation.

“God, yes Jensen, you are all I can smell. Your scent is all over the doom, all over this shirt,” he pulled at the shirt as he spoke, feeling desperate, “I had to find you, tell you. God Jensen, please?” Jared didn’t know what he was asking his best friend for all he knew was that he needed something, needed Jensen.

“I got you Jared, it’s OK, I got you.” Jensen wasn’t sure what he meant by those words he just hoped they may sense to Jared. Reaching up he pressed his lips to Jared’s.

With groan Jared deepened the kiss, pressing the length of his body against Jensen’s. “Mine” he breathed the words in to Jensen’s mouth.

“Yours” Jensen replied, guiding Jared to the bed. They tumbled down together a mess of limbs. “Love you so much, my mate, my Jared” Jensen stared in to Jared’s eyes as he spoke. 

Jared melted; he was so perfectly happy but equally horny. 

Smiling up at Jensen, trying his best to look coy Jared asked, “Knot me?”

Jensen didn’t need to be asked twice.  
Stripping them both of their clothes in record time Jensen looked expectantly as Jared, “How do you want to do this? Face to face sound good, or will we do it the old fashioned way?” 

Laughing at his Alphas restraint, Jared rolled himself on to his stomach, drawing his knees up, leaving his ass in the air.

Jensen groaned at the sight, his mate presented himself so beautifully. Jensen could see his pink hole glistening with slick, “Fuck Jared, you’re perfect” Jared hummed happily on hearing his mates praise.

Spreading his knees wide Jared wiggled his ass a little, hoping to get his mates attention back to the matter at hand.

Jensen couldn’t hold out any more, positioning himself behind Jared, he leaned over the taller man’s back, kissing a path from the base of his neck to the dimples on his lower spine, arms caressing his sides. Eventually nosing his way down the crack of his mate’s ass, enjoying the sweet scent of the slick Jared produced. His tongue darted out experimentally licking at his mate’s hole, tasting him. 

Jared groaned appreciatively, pressing his ass more firmly against him mates face. Smiling to himself Jensen licked around Jared hole again, pointing his tongue, pressing in to his mate’s most private area. 

Jared’s brain had already checked out, running on instinct Jared ground his ass against Jensen’s face. The sensations were overwhelming, he was withering pitifully beneath his mate and they hadn’t even gotten down to the business end of things. Jared could smell Jensen’s arousal, it was making him desperate. “Fuck, need your knot alpha, need it, please.”

Jared’s desperate cry touched some deeply buried primitive aspect of Jensen’s Alpha. His mate needed him, needed him desperately. “I’ve got you babe, I’ve got you” 

Positioning himself behind his mate, he eased his cock in. The wet warmth and tightness around him felt incredible. Jared’s moan was music to his ears. Pausing for a few moments to let his mate adjust Jensen marveled at the fact that they got to have this. 

Jared was impatient and thrust back against Jensen within moments. Starting out slow Jensen withdrew slowly, easing back in slightly faster, Jared bucked under him, trying to increase the pace. Taking pity on his mate, Jensen upped the tempo, thrusting in to Jared repeatedly, thrusting harder and faster each time. Jared screamed his release moments later, coming untouched.

“Jesus Jared” Jensen’s could feel his knot swelling as a result of his mates orgasm, grinding against Jared’s hole.

“Knot me you bastard, please.” Jensen could tell Jared had lost all of sense of reason, but did as his mate commanded regardless. With one more deep thrust Jensen’s knot was buried in his mate’s ass. Jensen sighed loudly as the first wave of him orgasm hit him. The walls of Jared’s passage contracted around him, milking his knot for all it was worth. 

Reaching a hand around his mate, he found Jared’s cock hard once more. Smiling in to Jared’s neck he wrapped a hand around it and tugged firmly, his thumb pressing over the slit. Repeating the action caused Jared to bare down in to Jensen’s touch, his action tugged on Jensen’s knot causing all kind of intense sensations in both men. 

Jensen’s knot was now stimulating Jared prostate with every pulse, Jared could hardly bare it. The pleasurable stimulation was too much, crying out he came again, this time all over Jensen’s fist.

Jensen continued to come in Jared’s ass for several minutes, it didn’t help that Jared’s muscles still clenched his cock tightly every now and then, as if checking that Jensen was still locked tight inside him. He wasn’t complaining but at some point they’d need to untie so they could do other important things like eat. 

Lying back to chest, Jensen the big spoon, arms wrapped tight around his mate, both men fought off sleep, determined to savor the moment. “You know,” Jensen began sleepily, “I’ve loved you for years. Thought for sure you were an Alpha, used to hope I’d turn out to be a beta or omega.” Jared squeezed Jensen hand reassuringly, twisting a little so he could kiss some part of Jensen’s face.

“Loved you for years too, when I presented as an omega I was certain I’d scent you. It hurt when it seemed like I didn’t. I didn’t want anyone but you, I was glad when it seemed like I couldn’t scent anyone. A least I wouldn’t…” Jared trailed off, not sure how to explain he’d have never allowed anyone else to knot him. 

“I thought I was going insane Jared, honestly. You were all I wanted and you seemed uninterested. I knew you were my mate, I just couldn’t believe you didn’t see me as yours.” Just thinking about it, remembering made Jensen shiver. He wrapped himself more tightly around Jared, pulling the duvet cover over them. 

“We owe an awful lot to a sneeze, don’t you think?” Jared asked his voice sleepy. 

Jensen’s knot had deflated enough to allow Jensen to ease it out of Jared carefully, once they were untied, Jared turn and buried his face in Jensen’s broad chest, marveling at his rite to do so.

“Everything, Jared, we owe that sneeze everything.” Laughing softly the two men buried themselves in each other’s warmth, limbs a complicated tangle, simple happiness radiating from the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at an alpha omega story. Un-betad. Please let me know what you think. I normally write destiel so this is a bit of an unknown for me.


End file.
